Insecticidal agents and compositions have been developed to control insect pests such as agrohorticultural pests, hygienic pests, or wood-eating pests and in practice have been used as a single or a mixed agent. However, economically efficient and ecologically safe insect control compositions are still being sought. Insecticidal compositions which allow for reduced effective dosage rates, increased environmental safety and lower incidence of insect resistance are highly desirable. Although the rotational application of insect control agents having different modes of action may be adopted for good pest management practice, this approach does not necessarily give satisfactory insect control. Further, even though combinations of insect control agents have been studied, a high synergistic action has not always been found. Obtaining an insecticidal composition which demonstrates no cross-resistance to existing insecticidal agents, no toxicity problems and little negative impact on the environment is extremely difficult.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a synergistic insecticidal composition which demonstrates a high controlling effect with concomitant reduced crop production cost and reduced environmental load.
It is another object of this invention to provide methods for synergistic insect control and enhanced crop protection.